Estrela Ùnica
by Lana Snakebald
Summary: "Ela era apenas uma aldeã e não costumava se envolver com os assuntos dos países modernos. Mas, derrotara o poderoso América só com seu espírito guerreiro"  - No fim, acho q eu não tenho o direito de amar você. - riu o americano melancólicamente.
1. Céu vermelho

A Estrela Única (parte I – Céu vermelho)

A tempestade parecia ainda pior naquela parte da floresta. Os pingos de chuva caíam grossos e violento, golpeando intensamente tudo o que estivesse sobre a terra e abaixo do céu. E atingiam também um par de óculos caídos no chão.

O dono daqueles óculos não estava em melhor situação. Suas mãos já não tinham mais forças pra segurar a pistola, e ela deslizaria por suas luvas de couro molhadas, se ele tentasse ergue-la novamente. E como uma das maiores potências do mundo, como um dos guerreiros mais fortes, América não conseguia acreditar e nem entender como fora parar ali. Como _ele_ poderia estar agora caído no chão com o rosto na lama.

Ela o observava de cima. Sua respiração arfante se misturando ao som da chuva. Ela ainda segurava seu remo, arma com o qual conseguira derrotar o rapaz loiro. Ela não era tão grande quanto ele, não era tão poderosa quanto ele, não tinha o mesmo poder tecnológico e nem bélico. Mas, isso nunca impediu Vietnam. Suas mãos poderiam estar trêmulas agora, ela poderia estar muito machucada, era só uma aldeã e não costumava evolver-se com os assuntos dos países modernos e suas indústrias. Mas ela tinha o poderoso América aos seus pés, e o derrotara só com seu espírito guerreiro e os poucos recursos que tinha.

Poucos países no mundo poderiam se dar ao luxo de dizer que derrotaram o América. E muitos deles eram até bem mais poderosos e ricos que ela. E mesmo assim, ela não se sentia vitoriosa em vê-lo daquela forma. Não estava feliz em ver aquele loiro diante dela, todo machucado e sem forças se quer para levantar-se.

Isso porque uma parte dela ainda o amava.

- Eu... – soava a voz rouca do americano. Um sorriso fraco formando-se em seu rosto ferido e cansado. – Eu perdi.

Ela ainda o encarava firmemente, segurando seu remo pronta pra certá-lo caso ele tentasse se erguer novamente. Ela tinha a expressão de uma guerreira, mas não sabia por quanto tempo conseguiria suportar aquilo. Pois as lágrimas já ardiam em seus olhos. Ela recuperou o fôlego e tentou gritar com a pouca força que ainda lhe restava.

- Levante-se! – ela dizia. E por mais que em sua voz aquilo apenas parecesse uma ordem, em seu coração ela realmente desejava que ele apenas estivesse bem o suficiente para ser capaz de fazer aquilo. – Levante-se e vá embora daqui! E não ouse... – sua voz falhou. Ela sentiu dor, mas essa dor não vinha de seus ferimentos, vinha de seu coração. Ela sentia vontade de chorar. Mas, precisava ser forte. Ela era uma guerreira. Fechou os olhos com força ignorando o que sentia e disse: - E não ouse voltar á minha casa! Nunca mais!

América sorriu fracamente, e usou toda a força que ainda lhe restava para erguer-se. A chuva forte batia em seu rosto violentamente, lavando a lama que cobria sua beleza. Ele cambaleou por um momento e quando conseguiu retomar o equilíbrio caminhou alguns passos na direção da jovem que ainda mantinha-se alerta e em posição de ataque.

Ele apanhou seus óculos no chão lamacento e tocou as lentes com um olhar terno e um sorriso triste. A água gotejava dos fios loiros de seu cabelo que caiam entre aqueles olhos azuis tão cheios de vida.

- Eu pensava que fosse forte o suficiente. –ele riu fracamente. – Mas, no fim... Acho que eu não tenho mesmo o direito de amar você.

Repentinamente ela sentiu a força esvair-se de seus braços. Suas mãos relaxaram e o remo escorregou por suas mãos.

Tudo pareceu mergulhar em uma falha no tempo onde cada segundo se arrastava. As gotas pareciam cair lentamente. O som do remo de madeira batendo no chão ecoava alto e levava pro passado os pensamentos daquela jovem vietnamita de volta ao passado, a medida que seus olhos orientais se fechavam.

O dia em que encontrou aquele mesmo rapaz caminhando em meio a suas terras, com um sorriso bobo e animado apesar de estar claramente perdido. A noite se aproximava, e o céu pintado de vermelho e laranja do entardecer, anunciava que o calor da manhã não perduraria por muito tempo. Ele claramente era ocidental, e sabia o quanto ocidentais tinham interesse em suas preciosas terras.

- Ei! Você! Quem é você e o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela com seu remo já em mãos.

América pareceu se surpreender com a abordagem. Mas, não se assustou. Apenas não tinha notado que havia mais alguém ali além dele.

- Ah! Oi! – ele disse acenando pra ela com um sorriso alegre e amigável. – Você é daqui? Eu sou o América!

Hunf! Ocidentais...

- O que você quer aqui yankee?

- Querer? Bem... – ele riu bobamente enquanto coçava a nuca. – Hahaha! No momento, eu só quero saber onde eu estou sabe? – então apontou pro mapa que tinha em mãos. – Eu estava visitando o meu amigo Japão e pensei em passar pela casa do China pra pegar de volta um CD que eu tinha emprestado pra ele. Nós não andamos nos dando muito bem por que...

- Tá! Não importa! – cortou a moça bruscamente colocando uma mão na cintura e apontando seu remo pro americano. – Eu sou Vietnam e você está na minha casa. Agora que já sabe, tome seu rumo e vá embora!

América alternou o olhar entre a ponta do remo que estava diante de si e o rosto bonito e sério da moça. Ela parecia brava por algum motivo que ele não entendia.

- Vietnam... Ahn... – então ele levantou seu mapa até a altura dos olhos e vasculhou o papel minuciosamente. Então franziu o cenho coçando a bochecha com uma expressão confusa. – Curioso, eu não estou encontrando a sua casa aqui.

A moça suspirou tediosamente. A irritação aumentava a cada momento que aquele garoto continuava diante dela. Não que quisesse ajudá-lo de forma alguma. Mas, se o orientasse talvez ele fosse embora mais rápido. E esperava que ele fosse embora antes que a noite caísse, pois não queria ser obrigada a dar abrigo á ele.

- Me dê! Deixe-me ver isso aqui... – disse ela arrancando o mapa das mãos do rapaz bruscamente e analisando-o. E não foi preciso mais do que alguns segundos correndo os olhos pelo mapa pra que ela percebesse o que havia de errado e como aquele garoto foi parar tão longe de seu destino. – QUE DIABOS DE MAPA MUNDI É ESSE? – dizia ela balançando o papel diante do loiro. Apontando que o mapa só mostrava o continente americano. - Não tem como se guiar por aí com uma coisa dessas! Você é retardado ou o que?

- Engraçado que você não é a primeira pessoa que me diz isso...

Ela lhe devolveu o mapa suspirando e passando a mão na testa. Ainda que aquele garoto parecesse só mais um idiota mauricinho, ela preferiu não baixar a guarda, e nem lhe dar confiança.

- Ouça. Siga aquela estrada de terra em direção ao norte até avistar a casa do China. – ela disse apontando. – Depois vire na direção do sol nascente. È só seguir reto e você chegará á casa do Japão. De lá você pode ir pra sua casa mais facilmente, certo?

- Ahn... Certo. – disse o menino olhando-a confuso. – Bem, de qualquer forma, eu me viro. Obrigado por tudo,... é...

- Vietnam. – respondeu a moça irritada por ter que falar novamente.

- Vietnam. Claro. – riu o rapaz meio sem graça. – Não me lembro muito bem, mas acho que o França já comentou algo sobre você. È estranho ele não ter entrado em detalhes, normalmente ele costuma falar bastante quando se trata de moças bonitas.

A última palavra fez o coração dela palpitar. Não era algo que ela queria sentir, mas sentiu mesmo assim. Suas bochechas ficaram rubras e ela se sentiu estranha por não ser capaz de controlar aquilo.

- Você é amigo do França? – disse ela tentando manter a cara amarrada diante do gringo. E conseguiu é claro, graças á lembrança do francês que também tentou ludibriá-la certa vez com aquele tipo de cortejo. Ele teve o que merecia...

- Amigo? – surpreendeu-se o americano. Então riu timidamente massageando a nuca e desviando o olhar pra um ninho de pássaros numa árvore. – Mais ou menos. Na verdade, acho que ele não vai muito com a minha cara. Muita gente não vai muito com a minha cara... Mas, isso não tem muita importância.

- Bem... – disse a moça em voz mais baixa e tom mais suave. Ela não havia reparado mas baixara o remo e segurava timidamente o braço desviando o olhar dele também, como se não olhar pra ele evitasse que ele reparasse suas bochechas vermelhas. – Obrigada pelo elogio de qualquer forma... Agora será que da pra você ir em...

- Só posso fazer uma coisa?

- Grrr! Promete que vai embora depois disso?

- Tudo bem. – riu o americano. – Prometo.

A vietnamita cruzou os braços e encarou-o firmemente aguardando pelo que ele faria.

Seu coração realmente amoleceu quando aquele belo moço se aproximou dela e tocou seu rosto, afastando uma mecha de seus cabelos negros e tocando entre suas sobrancelhas com a ponta do dedo indicador.

Ela olhou pra ele confusa. Seus sentimentos a estavam traindo e ela não conseguia mais sentir raiva daquele homem. E o sorriso meigo e carinhoso, tal como o de uma criança que ele esboçava, não a estava ajudando a se segurar.

- Tinha uma ruga aqui. – sorriu ele. – Mas, acho que um sorriso lhe cairia melhor.

Seus olhos se fixaram nele e em seu sorriso doce. Ela afastou-se dele num ímpeto. Ela sabia que sentimento era aquele e não iria se deixar levar. Não poderia! Tinha que cuidar de seu povo, tinha que proteger sua terra.

América se surpreendeu com o movimento repentino da moça. Sorriu um tanto arrependido por tê-la assustado.

- Deve ser difícil pra você. Morar sozinha num lugar assim. Principalmente em tempos como esses, cheios de lutas... – ele baixou o olhar. – Eu sinto muito por tê-la assustado. Alguém como você não deveria ter que lutar.

- Eu preciso lutar! Preciso defender a minha casa!

Então ele a fitou seriamente por alguns instantes. Baixou o olhar, suspirou fundo e se espreguiçou soltando um "ahhh" bem satisfeito. Então colocou os braços atrás da cabeça olhando pro céu e voltou a esboçar aquele sorriso iluminado.

- Não é certo deixar uma garota no meio de um monte de lutas como essas. Apesar de que, você parece ser bem forte! – então ele voltou a olhar pra ela com aquele mesmo sorriso. – Já sei! Eu tive uma idéia! Eu vou proteger você e te ajudar a ficar cada vez mais forte! Afinal, eu sou um herói!

Aquelas palavras surpreenderam a moça. Muitos já haviam tentado conquistá-la. Muitos á haviam subestimado, dizendo que ela não passava de uma agricultora fraca e indefesa. Mas, aquele rapaz a reconhecia... E ainda sim queria protegê-la... Por que?

- E-...Eu... Eu não preciso da sua proteção! – disse ela vacilante. – Posso muito bem me cuidar sozinha!

- Ah! Eu não duvido disso! – disse o América com um olhar surpreso por ter sido mal interpretado. E logo depois voltou a sorrir: - Mas, se eu cuidar de você, você não vai precisar ficar com essa ruga feia na sua testa o tempo todo, né? Nem ficar sempre preocupada... E aí, quem sabe... Eu possa vê-la sorrindo algum dia.

Vietnam não soube o que dizer. E nem teve tempo de se recuperar daquele sentimento caloroso que invadia-lhe o peito. O americano correu em sua direção de repente e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, pouco antes de tomar a direção do caminho de terra que moça lhe apontara.

- See you later!

E ela o viu se afastar.

Como teria de vê-lo se afastar novamente agora.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, e já não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas. Felizmente a chuva as ocultava. Como aquele cenário tão caloroso e iluminado de antigamente veio a se tornar esse campo de batalha sombrio e tempestuoso?

E ele ainda estava lá. Olhando pra ela com aquele mesmo sorriso que ela vira naquele dia. O mesmo sorriso, apesar de mascarado pelo sangue que corria no canto de sua boca e no supercílio, dos arranhões e as manchas de lama.

- Eu sinto muito. – dizia ele baixando os olhos.

- Vá embora! – ela dizia com os olhos em lágrimas. A chuva contrastava com seu rosto quente. Aquecido pela raiva, pela vergonha, pelo medo.

- Posso... Só fazer uma coisa? – ele disse mancando em sua direção.

Ela não olhava pra ele, mantinha os olhos fixos no chão, que parecia querer engolir seu remo com a lama. Sabia que se olhasse pra ele, só sofreria mais. Mas ela ouvia seus passos mancos chapeando a lama. Ela o ouvia se aproximar e sentia o calor dele chegando mais perto.

E ela sentiu a mão trêmula dele segurar-lhe o queixo e ergue-lo suavemente em sua direção. E sentiu os lábios dele tocarem os seus.

Um calor suave demais para aquecê-la da chuva. E não forte o suficiente pra acalmar a dor de seu coração. Mas, ela o amava ainda sim.

Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto quando ela decidiu corresponder aquele beijo. Sabia que aquilo só pioraria o sofrimento, mas optou por aquele ultimo capricho. Porém, sua escolha veio tarde demais. Quando os lábios do americano se afastavam dos dela e aquele calor era dissipado e tragado pelas gostas de chuva.

- Eu prometi que iria embora... E vou... – disse ele. – Mas, não poderia entregá-la ao Rússia sem deixá-la saber disso...

E então ele se foi.

E ela o viu se afastar mancando para fora da floresta.

Ela cobriu os lábios com as duas mãos, para guardar seu choro, para segurar o máximo que pudesse a lembrança daquele calor, seu olhos negros banhados em lágrimas e martírio.

Então ela caiu de joelhos, sentindo a dor de seu coração e de seus machucados. Que pareciam vir ao mesmo tempo em que o América partia.

**N/A: **Um casal hetero em Hetalia? Sim! Um casal hetero em Hetalia! Tenho pensado em muitos casais heteros de Hetalia e decidi escrever um deles pra variar.

(Escreverei outro yaoi em breve, eu prometo o/)

Confesso que esse casal não é mesmo um dos meus favoritos. Mas, a história dos dois é bonitinha. De qualquer forma, espero que vocês gostem. Essa história é um duble shot, mas não sei se ela fará tão sucesso quanto Chá e vinho (^^').

Bem \o/ é a fic que estréia minha primeira conta aqui no , e espero que vocês gostem.

Reviews plz! o


	2. Céu azul

A Estrela Ùnica (parte II – Céu azul – final)

Os últimos raios laranja do entardecer tocaram os óculos do americano e ofuscaram sua visão por um momento. Ele se surpreendeu quando olhara pro horizonte e percebera que o sol já estava se pondo. Não era de seu feitio hesitar tanto assim. Na verdade, ele nunca hesitava. Era impulsivo e sabia disso, considerava uma característica necessária pra um herói. Já que os verdadeiros atos de heroísmo surgem na emoção do momento, e não se tem tempo pra ficar pensando no que fazer.

Então, porque estava caminhando pelo pátio daquele hospital desde a hora do almoço? Parando de tempos em tempos em frente a janela dela, imaginando como ela estaria lá em cima, se seus ferimentos já estavam melhores...

Se _ele_ ainda estava lá com ela.

Voltou a sentar no banco de pedra que ficava junto à fonte, onde ele tinha em vista, a quatro andares acima, o quarto onde ela repousava. Riu de si mesmo e achou graça. Não só pelo fato de estar tão temeroso em encontrá-la novamente, e por ter sentado naquele banco tantas vezes naquele dia. Mas, também por estar preocupado com ela, principalmente a considerar que fora ele quem perdeu a luta.

Sim. Ele, o América, uma das maiores potências do mundo atual. E estava a caminho de provar que não era só uma das potências, mas sim a maior potência do mundo moderno. E ele levara uma surra de uma aldeã agricultora. Não havia motivo nenhum pra se preocupar com ela, mesmo que ele a tenha machucado bastante, ela certamente estaria bem.

- Garota durona. – riu ele consigo mesmo enquanto tocava suavemente o curativo em sua bochecha. Pensando que talvez fosse por isso que tivesse começado a gostar dela.

Então, enquanto o sol sumia no horizonte, ele sentia as sombras se aproximando rápido demais. E seu sorriso desapareceu. Ele não tinha o direito de gostar dela. Não depois de perder daquele jeito. Mas, não era isso... A pergunta era: Ele estava mesmo apaixonado por ela? Ou isso era só uma questão de rivalidade? Poderia ser. E ela não sabia. Não sabia porque ele havia mentido pra ela.

Sua mente fora tragada para o dia em que realmente havia conhecido Vietnam. No palácio das nações unidas, enquanto ele andava tranquilamente entre os corredores feliz por ter acabado de comprar seu _big mac_ e um milk-shake duplo de chocolate com creme.

-Ah-ah! – suspirou com um sorriso largo. – Essas reuniões sempre me deixam com fome! È dureza ser o maior de todos os países. No final, sou sempre eu que tenho que ajudar todo mundo, se não esse pessoal fica perdidinho. Hehehe!

Sim, sim! Eram tempos bons. Ele estava ficando cada vez mais forte. E no final das contas aquela guerra havia sido até bem fácil de contornar. E fora até bastante divertida, pensou. Bem... Talvez os outros países não concordassem com ele, mas isso não era problema.

Foi então que passou pela porta que dava ao jardim do palácio e o viu. Sim, ele é enorme! Muito difícil de não se ver. Ainda mais desatacando-se naquela paisagem cheia de cores tão quentes e vivas, com suas roupas pesadas e sua aparência alva.

Rússia poderia parecer ingênuo aos olhos dos outros. Mas, já lutara ao seu lado e sabia que ele era um guerreiro muito esperto e traiçoeiro. Também não tivera problemas com a guerra, e assim como ele, estava se tornando muito forte.

Hunf! Ele só ajudou um pouquinho. A maior parte da guerra quem venceu fui eu. E é só ganhar um ou dois admiradores que ele já começa a se achar o irmãozão de todo mundo!

Rússia caminhou entre o jardim por algum tempo, poderia parecer distraído, mas o americano sabia que era sempre bom ficar esperto quando o grandão estava calmo demais. Então decidiu segui-lo.

Foi então que ele a viu.

O russo o levara até um coreto, um pouco afastado do pátio e bem próximo á um lago. Ela estava sentada sobre a amurada de madeira do coreto, com uma expressão tranqüila e pacífica, jogando pedaços de pão para patos que se reuniam próximo á borda para receber os petiscos.

Seu rosto lembrava o amigo Japão e o China. Ela devia ser do oriente. E era linda. Tinha uma beleza diferente da que se costuma ver. Pois não era tão alta, nem era dotada de curvas exageradamente voluptuosas, não tinha cabelos numa cor muito exótica nem seus olhos tampouco. Mas, sim, seu rosto era lindo. Tinha uma simplicidade bela, um olhar forte e cheio de espiritualidade, fazia com que ela parece mais velha e mais madura do que realmente deveria ser. Seus cabelos escuros tinham um brilho azulado e caiam sobre um dos ombros preso em um rabo de cavalo, eram tão sedosos e lisos como fios de seda.

E talvez o América tivesse ficado mais impressionado com a aparência da jovem, se o Rússia não tivesse invadido o cenário, aproximando-se dela com seu sorriso ingênuo e infantil.

- Ara! Boa tarde! – sorriu o russo. – Passei por aqui e quando a vi de longe pensei que fosse o China. Sinto muito pelo engano. Acho que não a vejo muito por aqui.

A moça olhara para o russo, meio aturdida com sua aproximação. Ela piscou algumas vezes, e talvez tivesse entrado em posição de ataque, caso não tivesse escutado o nome do irmão mais velho.

- Eu não costumo vir á essas reuniões. Mas, ultimamente tem havido muitas lutas e eu fico preocupada com meus irmãos. – disse ela dando pouca atenção ao russo. – Você é amigo do meu irmão China?

- Eh! Eu e o China somos muito amigos! – "não tanto quanto eu gostaria..." sussurrou ele sombriamente em um lapso repentino que a moça mal notou. – Eu e ele temos muito em comum. Nós dois valorizamos muito a nossa família.

- È mesmo? Entendo... Acho que o China sente falta de quando estávamos todos juntos. – suspirou a moça com ares nostálgicos. – Na verdade, muitas vezes eu também sinto...

- Ah! Ele comentou que tinha duas irmãs. Já que você parece ser a mais séria, você deve ser a Vietnam, certo?

Ela voltou sua atenção pro russo, mas apesar de seus olhos estarem nele, sua mente parecia estar perdida e algum lugar no passado. Ainda sim, Rússia continuava sorrindo inocentemente, apenas feliz por ter conseguido mesmo que só metade da jovem.

- È mesmo ótimo não é? Ter sempre a casa cheia de gente, uns ajudando aos outros... Todos crescendo e ficando fortes juntos, nos divertindo juntos. Um protegendo ao outro...

- È... – a moça oriental sorriu fracamente. – Esse mundo está mudando tanto. Está sendo cada vez mais difícil me virar sozinha neste lugar. Sinto falta de poder brincar com minha irmã Taiwan... Mas, eu nunca posso relaxar, tenho sempre que ficar alerta pra tudo.

Rússia recostou-se na amurada e sorriu dando de ombros.

Vietnam se deixou levar pela antiga lembrança de sua família unida. Ela e Taiwan corriam graciosamente pelo jardim de hortênsias, tentando fugir do animado e vivaz Coréia que saltava com suas largas demais tentando pegá-las para fazer cócegas. China observava da varanda de sua casa, com as mãos enfiadas nas mangas do quimono, rindo ao olhar a cena como se fosse um verdadeiro chefe de família, com o sempre tão quieto e sereno Japão ao seu lado, e sem perceber Hong Kong, que, com um bolinho de feijão doce na boca, usava as duas mãos para tentar preparar um de seus fogos de artifício, enquanto o sensato Tailândia quase deixava cair seus óculos ao ver que, se o irmão conseguisse o que queria talvez eles tivessem que concertar um furo na parede da casa.

A moça suspirou suave como se aquela lembrança lhe servisse como uma refeição. Então olhou para o céu com a esperança no olhar.

- Não precisaríamos ter que lutar tanto se fosse assim.

A vietnamita se surpreendeu quando sentiu a mão enluvada do russo tocar a sua suavemente. Ela olhou para seu rosto e o viu com um sorriso meio entristecido. Ele afastou a mão da sua e voltou seu olhar para o chão de madeira do coreto.

- Eu... Acho que intimido um pouco as pessoas por causa do meu tamanho. A minha casa é muito fria também, e quase ninguém nunca vai me visitar. Por muito tempo sempre estive sozinho com minhas irmãs, mas... – ele suspirou e voltou seu olhar para o lago. – È cansativo não é? Ter que lutar sozinho o tempo todo...

A moça oriental sentiu certo encanto e simpatia por aquele olhar púrpura tão distante e solitário. Um sorriso que certamente escondia o que o russo realmente estava sentindo. Então ele voltou-se pra ela, mascarando-se de uma falsa alegria.

- Mas, né, eu encontrei o China e logo quando o conheci percebi que ele é do tipo que gosta de cuidar dos outros. Ele é bem esforçado também. Então, eu tive uma idéia e perguntei se ele não queria se juntar a mim.

- Que idéia?

- De construirmos uma grande casa. Uma bem grande a aconchegante pra que todos nós morássemos juntos, ajudando uns aos outros e nos fortalecendo. Podemos dividir tudo o que conseguirmos, e fazermos nossas refeições juntos, e brincar. Com certeza teria uma briguinha ou outra de vez em quando pra disputar quem tem de fazer cada tarefa doméstica. Mas, acho que isso também seria legal. – então ele deu um risinho infante de alegria. – È uma boa idéia, não é? Não parece divertido?

Vietnam olhou a inocência nos olhos do rapaz e esboçou um fraco sorriso. Talvez ele realmente entendesse como ela se sentia. E por mais que, de certa forma, aquele rapaz parecesse frio, seus sonhos eram lindos e a forma como ele falava transmitia certo aconchego.

- Sim. È uma ótima idéia.

- Certo. – disse ele se afastando da amurada. – Você é bem vinda caso queira ficar conosco, tudo bem? – ele sorriu. – Agora eu preciso ir. Tenho muita coisa pra fazer.

Rússia se afastou do coreto deixando a Vietnam perdida em seus pensamentos. Mas, o sorriso em seu rosto e as lembranças e sonhos de uma família unida e de todos dividindo uma casa grande, não se afastaram dela.

Rússia passou por debaixo da sombra daquela árvore, a caminho da entrada do palácio como se não soubesse de nada. Isso até ele parar repentinamente com um jeito meio sombrio e seu sorriso meigo e dizer:

- Ah-ah! Tem um passarinho guloso vigiando meus passos! – ele o disse e olhou por cima do ombro para o tronco da árvore.

América saiu de trás da árvore e de sua sombra com um suspiro tedioso. Ele também sorria, um sorriso falsamente animado.

- Ah! Parece que me descobriram!

- È feio fazer isso, sabe? – sorriu o russo, seus olhos se fechando meigamente. – Mas, tudo bem, eu entendo que esteja preocupado.

O sorriso do americano desapareceu, um raio de sol refletiu em uma das lentes de seus óculos ocultando um de seus olhos, mas no outro se revelava um olhar sério e quase ameaçador.

- Preocupado por que?

- Você já não tem muitos amigos. E fica agindo como se não precisasse também. Mas, né, está estampado na sua testa que você está começando a se sentir solitário. – uma sombra escura formava-se ao redor daquele russo, o vento pareceu mais frio de repente e ele girou seu corpo na direção do América para encará-lo de frente. – E eu, sem forçar e nem chantagear ninguém estou começando a chamar mais atenção que você. Mesmo eu sendo mais simples e modesto que você. E também não sou tão rico. – ele riu de um jeito tão doce e travesso quanto um garotinho. – Nada de irrita mais do que isso não é? – e quando ele abriu os olhos novamente, seu olhar púrpura parecia flamejante e maligno de alguma forma. Sua voz também parecia menos dócil e mais baixa e rouca – Não é?

América apenas o encarou furiosamente por mais algum tempo, depois ajeitou os óculos sobre seu nariz dizendo com um sorriso provocativo:

- Ah! Acho que um dos males de se ser tão incrível, habilidoso e forte, quanto eu... E ser alvo de inveja dos outros. – então ele deu de ombros cinicamente. – O que eu posso fazer? Não tem jeito mesmo. Eu tenho que suportar essas coisas. È o peso da fama.

Rússia riu.

- Inveja? Não. Eu não estou fazendo isso de propósito, sabe? Só achei curioso. Porque se todo mundo parar de te admirar e você deixar de ser o centro das atenções. Talvez você realmente comece a perceber que não é tão bom quanto pensa... E que não é o herói que pensa que é. – então o Rússia voltou a sorrir inocentemente como se aquele ar sombrio que o rodeava antes nunca tivesse estado ali. – Mas, eu acho que você não é de tudo má pessoa. Quando você desistir dessas suas idéias bobas e decidir deixar de ser tão egoísta pode vir fazer parte da nossa família. – então ele voltou a tomar o caminho para dentro do palácio. Enquanto falava acenando para o americano ás suas costas – Vai perceber que assim você vai conseguir muitos amigos. E de qualquer forma, é bem melhor do que ficar sozinho, não é? Nos vemos depois! _Do svidaniya_!

E depois daquilo o América decidiu procurar a Vietnam em sua casa, apesar de ter fingido não conhecê-la a principio.

Ele pensava sobre isso de cabeça baixa, enquanto estava sentado naquele banco de pedra sentindo o sereno frio da noite em sua nuca. Seu olhar azul vivo e seu sorriso pareciam tão murchos quanto um ramalhete de flores que ele trouxera pra Vietnam.

Ele suspirou passando a mão em sua nuca e massageando-a pra ver se sentia mais relaxado e menos confuso. Riu novamente e murmurou um "your idiot" pra si mesmo. Se seus sentimentos pela vietnamita eram reais ou não, não importavam agora. Ele já a havia perdido de qualquer forma.

Olhou mais uma vez para a janela daquele quarto. Sem saber que lá dentro, a moça estava de pé diante da janela, terminando de vestir suas roupas apesar dos curativos que ainda lhe cobriam o corpo.

Ela ouviu três batidas suaves na porta e quando voltou-se para ver quem era seus olhos encontraram o Rússia, com seu sorriso meigo e carinhoso de sempre.

-Vietnam! – surpreendeu-se o russo. – Já está de pé? Não pode! Ainda está muito machucada! Precisa descansar.

- Está tudo bem. – disse a moça oriental recebendo o russo com um sorriso e terminando de amarrar seus cabelos no rabo de cavalo típico. – Esses ferimentos irão se curar com o tempo. Ficar aqui não vai adiantar nada. Além do mais... Está uma noite tão linda! O céu está cheio de estrelas, eu odiaria ficar presa aqui, de qualquer forma.

- Poxa! Você me deixou preocupado! – disse o russo com um ar meio infantil e reclamão. – Em pensar que o América iria arranjar briga com você por causa daquilo. Eu me senti até meio culpado.

- Está tudo bem. – então ela voltou seu olhar pensativo para a janela. – Acho que foi graças á sua ajuda que eu consegui vencê-lo.

Vietnam estava tão compenetrada em seus próprios pensamentos, que não percebeu quando o loiro alto se aproximou dela e tocou-lhe o rosto suavemente. O toque a surpreendeu e quando ela voltou seu olhar para ele, encontrou aquele olhar tão solitário e, ao mesmo tempo, tão doce e gentil. Ele a olhava tão preocupado quanto orgulhoso.

- Não. Você o teria vencido da mesma forma, mesmo sem a minha ajuda. A flor mais forte do oriente...

A moça sorriu com as bochechas enrubescidas. O russo sorriu também e lhe beijou a testa.

- Por favor, seja mais atenta á sua saúde e não se arrisque tanto, certo? Mesmo sabendo que você era capaz de derrotá-lo, eu fiquei com o coração na mão quando soube da sua luta com o América.

Vietnam sorriu carinhosamente e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Vou tomar cuidado.

- Muito bom. E... – Rússia foi até o lado de fora do quarto e apanhou um ramalhete de flores meio murcho que havia deixado lá fora. – Ele trouxe isso pra você. Mas, acho que ficou com vergonha de entregar.

A moça oriental olhou seu tutor trazendo o ramalhete. Eram aquilegias, uma flor roxa de pétalas grandes. Era a flor do América. Apesar de estarem meio murchas a moça achou um belo gesto da mesma forma. Seu coração palpitava e ao mesmo em que ela sentia aquela sensação estranha de vergonha e carinho, ela também sentia dor.

O Russo deu de ombros e riu. E logo depois encaminhou-se a porta do quarto dizendo de uma forma genuinamente sincera daquela vez:

- Eu já tinha dito uma vez... Ele não é de tudo uma má pessoa.

Quando o russo se foi, Vietnam pegou uma pequeno envelope branco que se escondia entre as folhas do ramalhete. E teve de conter suas lágrimas quando o leu. Havia um pequeno desenho, muito mal feito de uma versão miniatura do americano dizendo: "get well soon". Era algo que ela havia achado engraçado. A verdadeira emoção estava na outra mensagem:

"Meu céu é cheio de estrelas que lutam pela liberdade. E mesmo tendo todas elas eu a desejei. E o seu brilho único e só foi capaz de ofuscar minha visão. Estrela solitária do céu poente."

Vietnam largou o ramalhete sobre sua cama e saiu correndo pelos corredores do hospital.

Lá embaixo, não se ouvia muito mais do que o som das cigarras cantantes, e o bater da sola da bota daquele americano cheio de suspiros. Não estava tão escuro naquele jardim, graças a luz que saia das janelas do hospital. Mas, estava escuro o suficiente para que se pudesse ver um belo céu com seu manto azul marinho salpicado de milhares de estrelas cintilantes.

América olhava praquelas estrelas com uma tristeza dramatizada enquanto apoiava as duas mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Ah! Será que o Rússia vai mesmo entregar as flores pra Vietnam? – ele suspirou. E logo depois deu de ombros novamente – Bem, não importa mais mesmo. Acho que, de qualquer forma ela não quer mais me ver, depois de tudo.

Sim. Depois de pensar muito ele decidiu que era mesmo melhor desistir. Vietnam deveria ficar onde seu coração se sentia bem. E como o próprio Rússia dissera, talvez por causa de seu jeito ele não era uma pessoa de muitas amizades. Não teria como oferecer á moça o que ele oferecia: uma família. E era isso que ela queria. Pensou que poderia impressioná-la com sua força, mostrando que seria capaz de protegê-la e permitir que ela fosse a mulher que queria ser. Mas, de qualquer forma, talvez isso não fosse o suficiente.

Estava começando a se contentar com isso. Mas, ainda sim...

E então ele parou de caminhar repentinamente e baixou o olhar.

Ainda sim, aquela forma como ele estava desistindo e indo embora, era mesmo um pouco doloroso.

- Não tem jeito mesmo, não é? – suspirou. Seus punhos se fecharam com força por um instante e logo depois relaxaram novamente. – Não há... Nada mesmo que eu possa fazer. Eu preciso respeitar o desejo da Vietnam. Preciso desistir e ir embora. Afinal... Eu... Eu prometi...

- AMÉRICA!

O grito que vinha ás suas costas o surpreenderam. Ele voltou-se para trás confuso. Quase irritado por pensar na possibilidade de aquilo ser alguma brincadeira de mal gosto de alguém.

Não era.

Vietnam vinha correndo do hospital em sua direção. O rabo de cavalo balançava violentamente a cada passada, assim como as bordas do seu vestido oriental verde. Ela tinha lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos, apesar de parecer estar mais zangada do que triste.

E naqueles momentos, que pareceram se arrastar, América não sabia o que sentir, não sabia o que fazer, e também não sabia o que aquilo significava.

E sua confusão não melhorou quando o corpo da moça se chocou contra o seu peito e ela o abraçou tão forte que quase o fez cair pra trás.

Os ferimentos dele doíam com o contato. Os dela também. Mas, nenhum dos dois queria se separar naquela hora. Vietnam se encolhia e chorava nos braços do americano, com o rosto encostado em seu peito. América, aos poucos foi retomado a linha de pensamento e suas mãos foram se movendo quase que instintivamente ao redor da vietnamita, envolvendo-lhe os ombros com força, amparando sua cabeça contra o peito e encostando seu rosto nela.

- Antes... – ela disse hesitante. – Antes de você ir... Posso fazer só uma coisa?

- O q...!

Não houve muito tempo pra reação. Antes que ele se desse conta, ela já estava com os lábios colado aos seus. Ele ficou aturdido á principio, e então entendeu... Talvez, fosse aquilo que estava faltando. Sim. Talvez agora ele pudesse deixá-la sem sofrer tanto.

Os lábios do americano moveram-se sobre os dela e ele a abraçou forte. As mãos da vietnamita agarrava a blusa ás suas costas sobre seu casaco com força e ela apertava seu corpo contra o dele. Ele segurava o rosto dela e a puxava em sua direção.

Quando os dois se separaram eles olharam um pro rosto do outro. Vietnam se viu encantada por aqueles olhos azuis tão vividos e cheios de esperança e alegria, atravez das lentes finas dos óculos. Enquanto ele acariciava seu rosto com as costas dos dedos encarando os olhos preto azulados, ao profundos e fortes da moça

Ele sorriu.

- Se eu for embora agora, como eu prometi. Você me deixa voltar algum dia?

Vietnam olhou para aquele sorriso tão animado e inocente como o de um menino. Ela mesma enxugou suas lágrimas. América era como o vasto céu noturno que cobria o mundo sobre suas cabeças: um azul profundo e belo, e coberto por tantas estrelas.

Ela olhou pra ele com o sorriso que ele esperava ver nela no dia em que se conheceram.

- Sim. – ela respondeu.

Ele riu mais uma vez e a abraçou.

E por um longo tempo, antes de se separarem ficaram abraçados ali, embaixo daquele mesmo céu.


End file.
